Devil Survivor 2: The Completion
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of the story of Devil Survivor 2 with some additional characters from the persona series and the first Devil Survivor. New events will be on the story and Alcor's route will be the path that will be taken. Make a "contract" with the "Devil" and let's survive!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Survivor 2: The Completion**

**Note: This story is a remake of the story with some crossover characters from the persona series(Yosuke, Igor, Elizabeth, Theodore) and the first Devil Survivor(Midori, Naoya and Amane)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: Dubhe**

…_Truth is never a lie and it is always something that makes people go through the things that they encounter in their daily lives… You, who wish to seek the truth, will be given a week to seek the answer that will change the world… forever._

…Tokyo City…

…An air of melancholy is hovering over the city. Though the people are just going on about their busy lives, this melancholic atmosphere may bring about a great change that will impact the entire world…

…Classroom…

Everyone has just finished their mock examination and they're resting their head on their desk while the others are just conversing with one another.

"Whew, that was one long mock exam. I thought the questions were just mocking me, hehe."

"Hm, yeah, huh." Hiro Kageyama, a student who sits near the window at the far end to the left, said.

"Hmhm, so how did you do?" Yosuke Hanamura, a classmate of Hiro, asked. He's sitting just in front of him.

"Okay, I guess. The questions were all quite long at the end though so I just guessed the last few, hehe."

"Heh, yeah, _sigh, _geez, I'm gonna take a long nap after this."

_Sliiide._

Someone comes inside with a smile.

"Hey, yoo-!" It's Daichi Shijima, another classmate of Hiro, coming in. "Hiro, Yosuke!"

"Yo, Daichi! Oh, you better be quiet. Everyone else is tired."

Everyone in class is trying to ease the stress as much as they can, Daichi realized that he has to be quiet or else he'll spoil the atmosphere.

"Oh, wow. Everyone got their brains burned, huh? Haha, everyone in our class started to go home one by one."

"Uh huh, and by class, you mean the other classroom, right?"

"Of course that's what I mean."

"Haha, everyone must be tired. Those questions were rather exhausting to read." Hiro said.

"Huh, yeah, no kidding. 200 items and we all have to read them huh, haha, geez, give me a break."

"Huh, compare to a real examination, I rather be mocked by this kind of exam. Well, now that's over and done with, why don't we go to Junes and have something to eat?"

The two agreed with Yosuke's suggestion.

"Okay, I got something to show you guys there anyway. Wanna see?"

"Of course." Hiro said smiling. He always want to make the atmosphere friendly and warm, even if it's just a joking conversation that is brought up by Daichi.

"Hehe, I knew you would."

"…? What is it?" Yosuke asked. "Whenever you show something to us, you always have something up your sleeve."

"Haha, it will be a secret for now. Come on! I'm hungry." Daichi insisted that the secret be revealed later as in to make a grand revelation or something like that.

…Later, at the Junes Food Court…

Yosuke returned to the other two with a tray of juices for all the three of them. "Whew, not everyone is attending work today. Huh, I'm not surprised considering that we just took one long examination that is like a mockery of how much we can really go through studying and working our asses off just to earn something that will make us a ration for another day. _Sigh,_" He put down the tray on the table and sat.

"Ration? Oh, you mean food. _Sigh, _yeah, I don't like slaving away for a paycheck as well too." Daichi said. He and Hiro took their respective juices.

"Slaving away? Dude, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, everyday is so boring that I need something to occupy me."

"Everyone seems to be concern about going to college. This mock examination is like a preparation of our examination before going to college and I guess some people are still not ready for it and this examination tired them out." Hiro said taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh, that and you can just simply apply for the work force. _Sigh, _which seems to be something I'm used to these days."

"You plan to work here after graduating, Yosuke?"

"Don't know… That and I got something else in mind like… Hm, I think I might as well take the job, I mean, all I have to do is do my usual part and I get what I deserved."

"Alright, alright, why don't we talk about something else? Something like—Oh yeah, I forgot I wanted to show you guys something." Daichi brought out his phone with both Hiro and Yosuke being curious as what he wants to show.

"What is it?"

"You guys know about that website that has been on the air recently? Ta-da! It's here, I signed up for it yesterday." Daichi showed a site on his cellphone. "Nicaea", it says.

"…? Nicaea?"

"What is that?"

Yosuke and Hiro asked.

"You guys don't know? This is that site that lets you view your friends' "death clips", it's a kind of thing like a video clip showing how someone will die."

"… "Death clips?" Hiro asked intrigued and somewhat feeling a sense of dread at the mention of that "death clip".

"…? "Death clips?" Dude, aren't you saying that in a wrong way?" Yosuke asked feeling a little sense of dread as well.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just an hoax. Here, let me upload it on your phones. Give me your phones." Daichi said.

"Huh? …Geez, fine, though I'm not really into this site if it's just an hoax. Here." Yosuke handed his phone.

Hiro did the same.

"And there we… go. There, here, it's in your phones now." Daichi gave back their phones.

"Nicaea?" Yosuke took a closer look on the screen.

"…"Death clip delivery service?" Is this where I start up?" Hiro asked accessing the site.

"Yeah, just sign your name and then pick a guide. It's not that hard, come on." Daichi said.

…_Nicaea Website…_

_Enter Your Name:_

_Hiro Kageyama_

_Pick your guide:_

_Igor accompanying:_

_-Elizabeth : Theordore _

_The long nose old man bowed in a butler-like manner and then the female attendant bowed in a formal manner and they both went closer to the screen._

"Welcome to Nicaea. My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She is one the guide that will guide you, fufufu. And I, myself, shall act as your informer while Elizabeth would deal with some other services that shall be enlightened to you later."

"Pleased to meet you." _The female attendant said bowing in a formal manner again._

_For some reason, Hiro could feel as if the people on the screen are really looking at him and they are, in fact, alive. _

"This site is the home page for the delivery of the death clips that may be sent to your phone in the near future. Only those who have signed up for this site with fated encounters and fated bonding shall have access to the delivery of the death clips. My assistant will explain further."

"Thank you, Master. Now then, regarding the services of our site, we will deliver the death clips of those who are bonded to you by fate, which means, you will only receive the death clips of those who you not just meet, but also become acquainted to them by fate, this is not something you may say that random people will not appear in the clips. Casting that side, the clips will be sent to your phone in a form of a video clip that is accessible to your phone. It may take a while for us to perform these services however, so please be patient."

"We should discuss further details for another time. Well then, let us take a look at your future, shall we…?" _Igor, as he claimed, summoned tarot cards on the screen. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" The cards spread all over the screen. "_Each reading is done at the same card, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't it?" _One card is flipped, the one at the upper right, and it seems to be the tower. _"Hm, the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" _Another card flipped, the one that is at the left side below. _"The World. In the upright position. This card represents… Fulfillment. Hope being filled… A promise of salvation. Very interesting, indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination. And a set of trials will be imposed upon you, but upon coming to the climax of this struggle, you will find the enlightenment that you seek, and it is then…"

"Truth is a thing that is only bestowed upon those who have reflected, accepted and made a decision. At the end of the path you chose lies the truth, believe in it and continue as you do."

"Just so." _The cards disappeared._ "Well then, we bid you farewell."

_...Nicaea Website…_

"…" Hiro remained speechless after signing up.

"Well? What do you think? Is your mind blown or something?"

"…In a way, I guess." Hiro smiled to make the situation more friendlier.

"Heh, yeah. That Igor guy sure gave the chills when his long nose came on the screen." Yosuke said.

"Haha, yeah, me too. Well anyway, I wonder what we'll see into this." Daichi said.

"Death clips eh… Wonder what we'll see."

"Well, no point of brooding on when one will appear, so let's go."

"Hm, already? Hm, I guess I can skip my post since I just took the mock exam. Alright, let's go to Shibuya."

"Yeah." "Hmhm."

Hiro and Daichi said.

…Later, Shibuya station…

Hiro, Daichi and Yosuke arrived here after doing some shopping.

"Whew, we sure bought a lot." Daichi said. "Anyway, is that game released or—Huh? Wha—HUH!?" He suddenly stopped on his pace which made both Hiro and Yosuke stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong? You see something?" Yosuke asked. He and Hiro turned to where he is staring and they see a fellow student from their school. "Whoa, is that… Nitta Io from class next door to ours?"

"I knew it! It's Nitta Io alright! There's no mistaking it! I know that face from anywhere. She's cute, smart, modest, diligent… They don't make her like her anymore than that!" Daichi said drooling at the sight of Io.

"Wow, you sure have your eyes on her. Haha, quite a little perverted of you, man. But I would say, she IS cute." Yosuke said being captivated at Io's beauty as well.

"About that game…" Hiro said coming back to the previous topic before.

""C'mon! Forget about the stupid game for a second and let her beauty wash you over!""

Both Daichi and Yosuke yelled that to him and he sweat dropped at his friends' reactions.

"S-Sorry."

"Um, excuse me." Io approached the trio.

"Yeah? Whaddya want? Can't you see we're busy fantasizing…" Daichi responded instinctively and he didn't realized quickly that it's Io who asked that.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I thought you three were from my school so…"

"I-Io!? Wha…! Wh-What a coincidence! Haha…" Daichi is fidgeting.

"Oh, hello there, haha, sorry about my friend's behavior. He was just uh… e-excited to talk to you." Hiro said.

"…! Wh-Wha…!? N-No I wasn't…! I-I mean…"

"Oh, is… that so? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Io tries to apologize again.

"N-No, it's okay. That's not it, it's…"

"Wow, he got shut down faster than I expected." Yosuke said without anyone hearing him. Or so he believes. It seems Hiro heard him.

'Shut down?' Hiro thought naively as he didn't understood what was going on. "Was there something you wanted to ask, um, Nitta-san?"

"O-Oh, you know me? Wow… That's impressive."

"Nah, I heard about you from my friends."

Suddenly, Daichi shoved Hiro to one side.

"H-Hey, N-Nitta-san, h-how's it going? S-Sorry for my rude behavior, I was just stressed out from the exam earlier. But now that we are speaking in a civilized manner, what was it y-you wanna asked?" He said trying to maintain his composure, barely.

Yosuke sweat dropped. "Geez, ask her normally, please."

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just on my way to school. I was late for the exam and I saw some people waiting in line but I did not know whether they were late participants as well. So I wanted to ask if you guys know if there is still an open examination."

"Of course! There are courses for those applying for university. You're in the line of those who can take the exam! So of course you're in the list!" Daichi said trying to make Io happy.

"…Thank goodness. I was worried since I arrived late." …Io seems to still have something to say.

"What is it?" Hiro noticed and asked.

"Oh… no, it's okay. I'm glad I was able to ask you guys. Well, goodbye." She said waving at them, she's about to leave…

"Wha—H-Hiro, you idiot! W-Wait, Io…!" Daichi tries to stop her from leaving.

"…?"

"W-Well, uh… Io…"

_Riing, riiing, riiing. _

Simultaneously, everyone seems to have received an incoming message.

"W-Whoa! W-Wow, our phones rang altogether. Haha, wh-what a coincidence." Daichi said startled.

"Th-That took me by surprise too, haha." Yosuke said.

Hiro took a look at his phone but is interrupted by Io's muttering.

"What is this…? So creepy…" She said looking at her phone with an horrified expression.

"What is?" Hiro asked looking at her phone. "Huh?"

…_Nicaea Website…_

_A death clip is shown in a form a video clip. A train is moving… it exploded upon coming to stop at its stop. Then an ice cream cone… a giant one, or so it would be seems, appeared rotating over the corpses of… Hiro, Io, Yosuke and Daichi. Some other corpses are all over the ground._

…_Nicaea Website…_

"This is… a death clip." Daichi's death clip is on Io's phone.

"H-Hey, Hiro, thi… This is you, right?" Daichi asked horrified as he showed Hiro's death clip on his phone.

"Huh?" Hiro took a closer look.

"D-Dude, Ah… N-Nitta-san, this is… you, right?" Yosuke asked showing Io's death clip reluctantly, and he himself has an horrified expression on his face.

"Wh-What…?" Io took a closer look but then she stepped away horrified. "Wh-What is this…?"

"I think you're on this, Yosuke." Hiro said showing what is on his phone.

"D-Dude, that's… not funny. How the hell do they shot these videos anyway? Is there some kind hidden camera—Or someone filming these?" Yosuke asked looking around for anyone who may be filming or at least he may a spot a camera.

"I think you're on this too, um…" Io said trying to get Daichi's attention.

"Wh-What? Me?" He asked pointing himself with an horrified expression.

Io nodded weakly and showed him his death clip.

"D-Dude, this is too way elaborate to be a prank."

…Suddenly, the sound of the train coming…

"Oh, the train is here."

"Huh?" Hiro just noticed something… In the clip, a train was coming and… "Ah."

The train arrived.

"Huh? W-Wait, isn't this…?" Yosuke thought he has seen this before and…

_*****BOOOOOOOMMM-!*****_

"""GYYAAAAAAHHH-!"""

The train exploded and it crashed at the side as a result. A lot of people ran out in terror from the scene.

_***Shaaaaakkkeee-!***_

_***SHAAAAKKKKEEE-!***_

An earthquake suddenly occurred, the ceiling is destroyed as a result and the power went down, causing a blackout.

"""GYAAAAAAAHHHH-!"""

A lot of people were caught in a series of accidents and…

_*****BOOOOOMMMMM-!*****_

Another explosion occurred. There was only silence afterwards. Fires are burning what remains of the train and the nearby debris.

"Ahh… Ahh… What… ha… What happened…?" Hiro said trying to regain his composure. He's lying on the ground and his vision is blurry. When it becomes clear, he sees a rather odd looking creature that is rotating. It has the appearance of an ice cream cone with multiple colors and something huge is hovering over the bottom part.

_Riiing, rriing._

"Huh?" Hiro checked his phone. There's a detailed information that is being shown. It seems to be about the creature. "Dubhe", that's what it's called it seems.

"Dub… he?" Hiro said checking the information but his vision is becoming blurry again. Then…

_Riiing, riiing. _

Suddenly, Elizabeth appeared on the screen.

"Excuse me, forgive me if this is a sudden, but it would seems this is how you will die. Unfortunate. But… If you still wish to continue living, this "demon-summoning app" shall come in handy. Well? Are you going to sign the "contract" with the devil and continue living? Or… Will you surrender now and abandon your responsibility…?"

"…Of course… I will… live." He said getting up on his feet and his vision becoming clear. He grabbed his cellphone from the ground with Elizabeth smiling on it.

"…Of course. I was merely confirming your strong determination to continue living. I commend you for your admirable resolve."

"Hm, what should I… do?"

"The answer should be obvious to you. We all responsibilities to take. Now is the time for you take the initiative and take responsibility for your actions."

"…Ah, of course. I'm sorry for asking that. And…" Lowering his head. …He suddenly formed an evil smile. "Hahaha, that was rather rude of me, I apologize."

"…Ah." Elizabeth smiled more at Hiro pointed his cell at this "Dubhe".

"Demon-summoning app, right? Hm, interesting. I think I'll make use of this."

"Hm, do so. Well then, I bid you a good day and farewell." Elizabeth disappeared from the screen. And in her place, the demon summoning app appeared. "Hm," Hiro smirked evilly.

"Augh, ah. Huh?" Yosuke, who is lying on the ground, covered with pebbles all over his back, saw Hiro glowing in blue lights. "H-Hiro?"

"Ow, my head… Huh?"

"Huh? K-Kageyama-kun?" Daichi and Io, who are also lying on the ground, saw Hiro glowing as he is pointing his phone at "Dubhe".

"Hahaha, we all have to make decisions to make and," Turning to "Dubhe" with an arrogant and evil expression, "judgments can be passed onto those who dare deceive and destroy anything that is good into this world, without good, such as joy and free spirit, what good is there in this world? That is why…"

_Flash! _

His phone emanated blue light.

"With my own judgment, I will destroy anyone like you in my way and _triumph! Hahahahaha!_" Hiro said laughing wickedly as the demon-summoning app is activated.

"%%## %..." Dubhe becomes afraid of how he is acting.

"Uh… H-Hiro?" Daichi himself feels like he has seen a side of Hiro that he has never seen before.

"Ah." Io is staring in awe.

"_Come forth, those who answer my call, I call upon thee, and with the words that speaks only truth, I command thee… to show me the truth!"_

_Flaaash, flaaash-! _

_*Blast-!*_

A surge of power gathered and burst out an explosion that erupted blinding light.

The light vanishes, revealing an entity floating above Hiro.

"_I am the one who shed light on thy path, I am the original God... Izanagi-no-Okami."_

The white figure said. It has the appearance of an entity wearing a white coat, carrying a virtuous looking double-bladed sword. And its face seems to be rather metallic, as well as the rest of its body.

"_Izanagi, destroy it."_

"_As thou wish."_

Hiro and Izanagi stood side by side.

" ##%%%% !" Dubhe decided to more initiative. " ###%%% !"

_***Maragidyne***_

_Ablaaaaazzeee, Ablaaaaazzee-!_

"_Hmngh,"_

_*Infinity*_

Izanagi cast an impregnable barrier that protected everyone.

"Whoa! Gah!"

"Guaah! Wh-What the…?"

"Th-This is?" Yosuke, Daichi and Io were protected. Io touches the barrier. It seems there's a good sensation upon touching it. "Ah." She smiled at the sensation she's feeling.

" ##%% !" Dubhe becomes more distressed.

"_Izanagi, get him." _Hiro said waving his hand forward, as if trying to measure Dubhe, then… he clenched his fist. _"Destroy him in one blow."_

"_As thou wishes."_ Izanagi obliged and it pointed its double bladed sword towards Dubhe while holding it in a vertical manner. Then it begun to rotate it faster and faster…

""_TEN THOUSAND WORDS OF TRUTH!""_

_FLLAAAAAASSSHH-!_

_***BLAAAAAASSSSTTT-!***_

A surge of power gathered, and upon unleashing it, blinding light engulfed the entire area.

"Whoa, H-Hiro!"

"Hiro, what's going… on?"

"Ah." Both Yosuke and Daichi covered their eyes while Io kept focusing hers onto Hiro. "Kageyama… -kun. Ah." She smiled as she thought of Hiro as cool and awesome.

"_Hm, good work." _Hiro smiled in triumph.

"_Hm." _Izanagi disappeared. And the light vanished all over the area, leaving some glowing yellow lights that are like fireflies hovering everywhere.

"Whoa, what is… this?" Yosuke said touching one light and it vanished.

"Are these… fireflies?" Daichi also touched one and it vanished.

"Ah, pretty." Io said catching one on her palms, upon landing, it disappeared as well. "Ah."

The four of them admired the lights everywhere. Then…

…The evil expression on Hiro's face vanished as well, and the kind expression returned. "Ah. It's over."

Dubhe is no longer in sight. It seems he was defeated.

…Tokyo Branch, research room…

"N-Naoya-san, Dubhe… Dubhe… Dubhe has disappeared from our radar!" One JPs member said. This room is filled with researchers and scientists who are working on their stations and it seems the defeat of Dubhe made its presence in the radar vanish.

"Indeed? Hm, could it have been… vanquished?" The head researcher, Naoya, pondered.

"Vanquished? Are you saying it was defeated? But… our people have not arrived there yet and…"

"There are possible sources that may have been involved. There may be other demon tamers like our people… Hm, interesting. Contact Chief Hotsuin. Those Shomonkai fanatics will probably race us to the spot."

"Wh-What? The Shomonkai? But—Oh right, they were interested in that site that has been—"

"Contact Chief Hotsuin."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Hm, other demon tamers defeating a Septentrion… Hm, intriguing." Naoya said smiling wickedly.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Survivor 2: The Completion**

**Chapter 2: A Sunday of Melancholy**

…Shibuya station…

Glowing lights are still hovering all over the area.

"Ah." Io is admiring them, and the lights are somewhat making her more pretty. "Pretty."

"Yeah, but… " Yosuke said noticing everyone else here… corpses, that is. The lights vanished.

"H-Hey, what just… happened?" Daichi asked.

Everyone gathered together.

"Okay, I have just about ten thousand different questions for now but—"

""WHAT DID YOU DO, HIRO!?""

Both Daichi and Yosuke asked excitedly.

"What was that? You just summoned a… thing. A thing that destroyed that mushroom or something and then it… vanished. What was it?" Yosuke asked excitedly.

"Oh, that's… uh… I used the demon summoning app." He said showing the app on his phone.

"Huh? Demon… summoning… app?" Daichi asked as he and Yosuke took a closer look.

"What is that?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh?" Io is already looking at the app that has been uploaded into her cell. It's the demon summoning app.

…Later…

"Demon… summoning… app. What is this? For some reason, I cannot delete it." Yosuke said trying to delete it to no avail.

"Gah, yeah. I can't delete it too. But maybe that's a good thing." Daichi said looking at it closely. "I mean, Hiro just…"

"Hm, yeah, I know. But, what is this? What is Nicaea all about? I signed up for it but you didn't told me anything about this."

"Hey, I'm new to this too you know."

"Um…" Io tries to speak.

"What is it?" Hiro smiled as if giving her the permission to do so.

"Oh, thank you. Um, perhaps Nicaea is more than a delivery website for the death clips of people. Perhaps it's also something else. My friend once told me that it's also the ancient Greek word for City of Victory."

"…? City of Victory? Like, some kind of paradise or something?" Yosuke asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. But when I heard about it, I thought that it may have some other uses other than delivering death clips."

"City of Victory, hm." Hiro said looking at the site on his phone.

"Well anyway, I think we should get out of here." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it's getting dark. And the cops may come here at any moment. Come on, let's go to the surface." Daichi said as they all head for the stairway that leads to the surface.

…Later…

Things didn't improved much as the city seems to be in a state of chaos. Cars are congested on the road, there are cracks on some parts of the road and fires can be seen in the distance.

"Whoa, yikes. Is this because of the Earthquake?" Daichi asked. The four of them, Hiro, Daichi, Yosuke and Io, just exited the subway platform and now they find themselves blending among the crowd. Nighttime has already come and many people are in a state of panic and confusion.

"This is… terrible." Io said observing the damage that has been done.

"Yeah, I wonder if the rescue teams are coming soon." Yosuke said. "But that's what's bothering me."

"Yeah. Where are they? I don't see anyone attempting to do something about this and… Usually, there are helicopters whenever something like this occur. But we don't see anything like that anywhere." Hiro said pondering.

"Helicopters? Oh yeah, they're pretty much on the move whenever something serious happens, they would swarm everywhere but it's all… dark and quiet." Daichi said.

"Huh, yeah. I was about to point that out. Also, isn't it kinda strange? Those guys over there, those JPs as I heard, are pretty darn calm about all of this." Yosuke refers to a group of people wearing yellow jackets. Two women are wearing black clothings that seem to suggest that they are superiors. "Who the hell are they? They've pretty much took over when they came and those police guys and drillers were upset by it."

"What? They… took over?" Io asked.

"Yeah, I heard one guy complaining about them taking over the entire operation and that others shouldn't butt in."

"Huh, wow. Are they rescue teams then?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know about that. They're just investigating the station. They've been removing the corpses down there."

"Excuse me." One of the women who are superiors approached the group.

"""Hm?"""

Everyone turned to her. She seems to be matured, formal and diligent in her demeanor.

"Yes? What is it?" Hiro asked.

"You were at the station recently, weren't you? What did you see there?"

"Huh? What did we saw…? Uh, well, the train exploded and… it crashed, of course." Daichi said.

"That much I know already."

"Oh, then is there something else you wish to ask?"

"Well, for one, are you all well?"

"Oh, yes, we're fine. Thank you." Io said.

"I see. Thank goodness." The woman said smiling. "I am part of an organization that answers to our government. Though I know we made the impression that we are taking over the operation of the police department, I wish to assure you that we mean well to all of you."

She speaks in a modest and honest tone so everyone felt assured.

"Oh, is… that so?" Yosuke said impressed since he thought she was strict the first time he saw her.

"Thank you for hard work." Hiro said smiling.

"Of course. Now then, if you don't mind me asking, what else did you saw down there?"

"What we saw? Hm, well…" Hiro thought of mentioning Dubhe but… "…Everyone else perished and… Um…"

"Sako." The other woman approached. She's carrying a whip for some reason.

"Ah, Hotsuin-san." The woman saluted to her.

"Who are these people…?"

"Ah, forgive me. I was inquiring them on what they saw at the subway platform and—"

"You are survivors?"

"Oh, uh, yes…" Io answered timidly.

"…" The other woman eyes them suspiciously then, she formed a smirk for some reason. "Ah, I see. You are fortunate to have survived then." She said with a smug expression.

"Huh? Uh… yeah?" Yosuke asked feeling like this woman is like insulting them.

"Hm, yes. Though I would say though… Did you saw something like… a monster there?"

"""…!"""

Everyone is caught off-guard at that. Is she referring to Dubhe specifically…?

"M-Monster? Uh, just… w-whatever do you mean?" Yosuke tries to sound normal but failed.

"Hm, did I hit the mark? Hm, well, no matter. If you have wounds or injuries, we have our medics attending to the wounded over there. Doctor Yanagiya will take care of you. Well then, good day." The woman left.

"Wh-Who was that?" Daichi asked.

"That was Hotsuin Miyako, our—No, I'm sorry to take your time. Well then, good day." The first woman saluted and left.

"Wow, that was… weird." Yosuke said.

"Yeah… But that… um, H-Hotsuin, I think, said something about a monster… Do you think she knows about that monster…?" Io asked.

"Who knows? She seems to have a lot of guts asking that though. Did she considered us to be suspects or anything?"

"Perhaps she thought of us as witnesses and that inquiring us about it may be pointless since the topic is not normal?" Hiro suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"If we were witnesses and we didn't know anything about that monster, perhaps she would thought that asking us about it would be meaningless since we don't know anything about it. In other words, inquiring us about this may require privacy in which they may know something and they don't wish to reveal it to the public."

"Huh? You're saying… They didn't want for anyone else to hear about this? Like they thought of us as civilians who know nothing and they didn't asked us further since… Well, it makes sense. I mean, yeah, the topic is not normal and it's something you don't ask to strangers who might think you're nutty for bringing up something like that."

"What? Ohh, you're saying that she thought of not going further into that monster thing since she thought that we know nothing and that talking about it to civilians will only complicate things especially since there are a lot of people here." Daichi said.

"And she might have thought that the topic may be something we don't wish to go on further as well." Hiro said.

"Yeah… It's scary. So I guess she thought that the topic might only scare us…? But…" Io said.

"Dude, that doesn't make it better. It looks like those guys in yellow jackets and those two women know something about this. What do you think?" Yosuke asked Hiro.

"Perhaps, but talking about it to civilians may prove to be troublesome in their part… and for the good of others, they chose not to reveal it since they thought we might just spread panic for revealing it to someone else."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Talking to civilians about a monster on the loose, yeah, it's something you don't ask to civilians who know nothing and adding more heat to the stove, they might spread the information and panic will occur. Hmhm, that lady sure knows when to spread something like a bread to some people who might fight over it."

"Huh, if she told us something about that monster… Well, anyway, what should we do now?" Daichi asked.

"I need to get home… I need to see if my parents are fine." Io said.

"Where do you live?" Hiro asked.

"At Ariake. It's a little far from here but… I need to see my parents, I…"

"Huh, I see. Well, got any suggestion, Hiro?" Yosuke asked, he's expecting that Hiro might bring up something interesting considering he's always up to something benevolent for someone else's part.

"You guys don't mind if we escort her, right?" Hiro said smiling at Daichi and Yosuke at the suggestion, thinking that it may benefit them as well and make them eager upon asking it.

It worked. Both of them have smiles on their faces.

"Of course. Anything we can do for a girl." 'Especially Nitta-san! Yes, I'm luckiest man alive!' Daichi said with the thought of making Io happy invigorating him.

"Sure, I mean, we guys have to do what we have to." Yosuke said.

"Huh? But… But I'm sure you guys want to see your parents too, right? So please, do not trouble yourselves in my part, I…" Io tries to be modest and sincere in return.

"No, it's okay. I mean, with everything that has happened, it might prove to be dangerous for a girl to walk home on her own."

"Yeah. So come on, we have to get Nitta-san out of here. So, which way to Ariake?" Daichi asked.

"How do we get there?" Hiro asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Are there any working transportations here?"

"I don't know. But we'll know when we get to the nearby station. I just hope the trains are still working, with the earthquake and all." Yosuke said wondering if they can even use a train in this chaotic situation.

"We'll know when we get there. Let's go, Nitta-san." Hiro said.

"Oh, yes… Thank you, you three."

"Oh right, haven't introduced ourselves formally huh? I'm Hanamura Yosuke. These are my buddies."

"Hey, I'm… I'm Shijima Daichi, hehe." Daichi is nervous again and is putting a good impression towards Io.

"I'm Kageyama Hiro. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, yes, I'm Nitta Io. Pleased to meet you all." Io said smiling serenely.

'Oh, guaaahh, this is the life!' And Daichi seems to be very captivated at that smile.

"Well then, should we go to the nearest station? If there are trains working, we should be lucky. If there aren't… Well, it's our first start. Come on." Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go, guys." Hiro said to which everyone nodded. They made their way to the nearby station.

…Later…

A crowd is gathered. It seems no one can take a train for today… Since the station is closed and police are making sure that no one gets in.

"This station is off-limits! Please leave at once." One policeman is attending to the complaints and protests of the gathered crowd.

"Hey, why is the station closed down? Give us an explanation!"

"We cannot give any for now. Please leave for your safety!"

"Don't say anything about our safety! Give us information first before you get to that! This is discrimination!"

"There are accidents and fire breakouts beyond this point, please, it's too dangerous."

The police seems to be having a hard time calming down the crowd.

"This is a mess." Hiro said. He, along with his friends, is blending among the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of what's going on up ahead.

"Geez, this sucks. _Sigh, _looks like we have to wait until either rescue arrives or someone would provide something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Yosuke said. "Which reminds me, Daichi, you still have money to buy something, right?"

"Huh? You want to me to buy… Well, I'm hungry and it might take a while before rescue comes… Yeah, I guess I could buy a few bread and something to drink."

"Hm, good. There are stores over there… Though you might a hard time finding one that is still selling, come on, I'll go with you."

Yosuke and Daichi left to buy food and drinks for the group.

"Are you okay?" Hiro has to make sure that Io is fine for now.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But the station is closed at this time…? How are we going to get home…?"

"Yeah, and our families…"

"Hm, I know. But I'm sure they're fine. My mother and father are together and I'm sure they can look after themselves."

"Hm, let's wait for Daichi and Yosuke over there." Hiro pointed at the sidewalk that is filled with people waiting for something like rescue teams or anything that will help in this situation.

"Hm, yeah."

…Later…

Hiro and Io are waiting at the intersection sidewalk with Io sitting with her back lying on a street lamp and Hiro standing beside her with his back lying on the street lamp as well.

Yosuke and Daichi returned with a plastic that is full of bread and Yosuke is carrying three drinks… which is not enough for everyone.

"Whew, that was nuts. And I thought we could juice for everyone." Daichi said.

"Huh, yeah. And all I got is this bottle of water. I'll go with this." Yosuke said as he brought out a bottle of clean water.

"You sure you don't any juice?"

"Guys, you're back." Hiro said. He and Io went to them.

"Guys, thank you for buying for us." Io said in gratitude.

"Nah, it's no problem but… We got chewed out earlier by some vendors. They said they were closed and that now is not the time for them to open their stores. We had to go around the neighborhood to look for something to eat. _Sigh,_" Daichi said sighing.

"Yeah… Take these drinks for example, I only got three and I only have bottle of water to make up for it. Here, you guys can have these juices." Yosuke handed the three juices to his friends.

"You sure you don't want any?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Well, time to dig in. …Ah, it's not much of a food, isn't it?" Yosuke feels unsatisfied in just eating bread for dinner. It's already nighttime and this is all the food they got.

"Hey, it's a lot better than nothing. I don't like having bread for dinner too but hey, what choice do we have?" Daichi said being reasonable.

"True… And… This might be the last food we can get. Rescue teams might arrive late and so we need all the supplies we can get." Io said.

"You're right. But maybe we should eat somewhere else. It's too congested here." Hiro suggested going somewhere else.

"Heh, yeah, you're right. And those guys have been complaining non-stop to the police for a while. I can't take much more of this." Yosuke said. They all left for the nearby concert where one can sit and have dinner, bread and juices and water of course, without being interrupted.

…Later, Kasumigaseki - Hibiya Park…

"Whew… Hibiya park at last." Daichi said catching his breath from all the walking.

"We've been walking for at least 40 minutes, _sigh, _geez, and here I was hoping I could just lie down on my bed after the examination." Yosuke said sighing at the situation they got themselves into.

"Come on, we can rest on the concert hall nearby." Hiro said.

""Yeah, yeah…""

Daichi and Yosuke followed Hiro and Io to the concert hall.

"Here, take a seat, Nitta-san."

"Oh, thank you." Io sat at the nearest seat.

"Whew, finally, we can rest. Yosuke, hand over one of the bread, will you?" Daichi said sitting on the ground.

"Yes siree, _sigh, _here. We're really going to have bread for dinner? Ah, geez, it's no use complaining." Yosuke said sitting on the nearest seat on the opposite row.

"Hey, give me my bread."

"Dude, don't sit there. Here, there are a lot of empty seats."

Daichi decided to sit beside Yosuke and he was handed a bread.

"Here, Nitta-san." Hiro gave Io a bread.

"Thank you. Oh, do you have your juice…?"

"Yeah, I got it. _siip._" He said taking a sip of his juice.

…The four decided to rest for a while in this concert hall.

…Later…

"Whew, that's the last of it." Yosuke said tossing away the empty bottle of water.

"Well now what do we do? We can't take the trains since the station is closed. How are we gonna get home…?" Daichi asked with an exhausted face.

"I'm worried about my parents." Io said with a downcast look.

"Hm, maybe… We should walk home." Hiro suggested while pondering.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone questioned his suggestion.

"Walk? Hm," Yosuke pondered.

"Huh? But… But Ariake is pretty far from here…" Io said.

"No, it's a lot better than doing nothing. I hate to stay here for the rest of the night." Daichi said.

"Hm, maybe. I could use the exercise but I won't count on walking all the way to Ariake after eating. I might have stomach aches later." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's take a rest first then— Huh? What IS that!?" Daichi pointed at the direction that is at the back of the concert hall.

"""Hm?"""

Everyone followed his finger and they see…

"Ahh! H-Heeelllpp-!"

"Everyone get out of the way!"

"""Gyaaaahhh-!"""

A lot of people are running towards their direction.

"Wh-What the hell!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Wh-What's going on!? K-Kyaah!" Io hid behind Hiro as they stood up from their seats as the people enter the concert hall in a panic.

"Whoa, so many people… Hey, that's my seat!" One guy took Daichi's seat.

"Shut up! You can sit anywhere here!" The man said angrily and scared.

"Grr," Daichi doesn't like dealing with these kind of people.

"Everyone, calm down." One guy wearing a business suit and a matching cap said.

"Don't tell us to calm down! Those monsters are—"

"Uncle!" A girl wearing some anime character attire arrived. She's exhausted as she huffs heavily.

"Whoa, princess, are you alright?"

The guy with the cap said making sure that she isn't hurt.

"D-Don't worry about me but… Oh no, they're coming!"

"Oh no, you stupid brat, why did you brought them here!?" One guy accused the cosplaying girl of being the one to lead the ones pursuing them here.

"Hey, no pinpointing the blame, everyone, back away!" The guy with the cap said defending the girl. They backed away from…

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!" _

A bunch of humanoid creatures that seem to be... demons. They have the appearance of a dog-like creature with a humanoid body and they're wielding clubs as weapons. Kobolds, as that is what they are called, approached the people.

"_Groooaaarr!" _ They approach closer.

"""GYYYAAAHHH-!"""

The people screamed in terror.

"Tch, they found us." The guy with the cap said.

"U-Uncle, what do we do?" The cosplaying girl asked panicked.

"Tch, everyone, back away. Go to the stage!" The guy commanded of everyone and they obliged with the exception of the impulsive guy who accused the cosplaying girl earlier.

"Who made you leader, asshole!?"

"This is no TIME for that! Hurry!" The guy with the cap said irritated at this guy's stupidity.

"Yeah, whatever. You idiots can stay here all you want, I'm getting out of here!" He said running to the side.

"Hey, don't go there! There are—"

"Shut up! I'm looking out for number one! I'm going to—"

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"Wh-What-!?"

His luck has turned for the worst as demons emerged from the side as well.

"_Grooaaarrr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

A bunch of Kobolds emerged from the other side as well. They have surrounded the concert hall.

"_Grooaarr!" _

"G-Gyaaahh! H-Help meeee-!" The impulsive guy is grabbed by one of the Kobolds.

"_Groooaaarr!" _

"GUUUAAAHH-!" He got tossed to the middle of the demons.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"""_GROOOOAAAARRRR-!"""_

"NOOOOOO-!" He got torn to shreds by each of them as they devoured his flesh and eventually, he died, in a brutal manner.

"N-No…" The cosplaying girl stepped back in terror. "U-Uncleee-!" She buried her face onto her guardian's chest.

"Shit, damn, that guy was an idiot… Gr, princess, go ahead to the stage. I'll be right there. I just hope that the name Akie Yuzuru won't come to fame after this."

"Uncle…" The girl looked at Yuzuru Akie's face with an hopeful and clinging expression.

"Come on, hurry!"

"…" The girl does so.

"Geez, he has a lot of guts." Yosuke, who ran to the stage along with his three friends earlier, commented.

"But… He can't fight off those demons." Io said worried.

"Y-Yeah. Hey, YOU! Get over here, will you!" Daichi yelled at Yuzuru.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Haha, I'm thankful for your love though." He said in a joking manner despite the situation.

"Huh? L-Love—Hey, that's not what I meant, I—"

"Hm," Hiro jumped off from the stage.

"Huh? H-Hiro!?" Io is surprised as well as most of the people at stage.

"Is that guy insane!? Don't tell me he's going back for that guy!?"

"Yeah, he must have a brain damage or something." Some foolish people said among themselves.

"Gr, Hiro!" Daichi, irritated at the comments being thrown towards his best friend, jumped off from the stage as well.

"Hey, wait up!" Yosuke followed behind.

"H-Hey, are you guys crazy!? How are you guys going to fight something like THOSE!?" The cosplaying girl exclaimed worried for those who are not on-stage.

Hiro ran to Yuzuru's side.

"Hm? Hey, what's wrong? Did you forgot something? Hurry up and get to the stage and—"

"No, I'll help you." Hiro said with determination.

"Help? Oh, no, I'm the adult so…"

"No way. You can't beat them all, man." Daichi goes to Yuzuru's other side. Yosuke goes to Daichi's side.

"Yeah, you can't beat those. Not unless you have…" Yosuke brought out his phone. He remembered the demon summoning app so he thought of… "Hm," Turning to Hiro with a smug,

"Hm," Hiro nodded with a smug expression as well. He brought out his phone, then… _"Come on out, Izanagi!" _

_Flash! _

Blue light emanated from Hiro.

_Flaaasshh-! Flaaashh-! _

"Huaah!"

Izanagi is summoned… But this time, he's wearing a black coat instead of a white one.

"""Huh?"""

Daichi, Yosuke and Io were surprised at that.

"Whoa, what's with the change of fashion, man?" Yosuke asked astonished.

"Whoa, what the… You guys… You guys—You summoned a—" A surprised Yuzuru is astonished and is in awe as well as the rest of people in stage, with the exception of Io.

"Hiro, everyone, let me help!" Io jumped off from the stage and ran to everyone's aid.

"H-Hey!" The cosplaying girl tries to stop her and she jumped off as well. "H-Hey, wait! It's too dangerous!" She said giving chase to Io.

"It's alright. I have the demon summoning app!"

"Huh? Summoning… app? Hey—Wait!" The girl stopped on her pace but then continued after Io joined her friends.

"_huff, huff. _Guys." Io said bringing out her phone as well.

"Alright, let's see now… LET's SEE WHAT I GOT! Agghh-!" Yosuke activated his app.

_Flaash, flaash, flaaaash-! _

An image and detailed information about his demon appeared on his phone. "Jiraiya", as that would seem to be its name, is summoned.

"Huaaahh!"

"Whoa, cool!" Yosuke said astonished at his ability to summon and command a demon.

Jiraiya appears to be some kind of ninja… with some indication that it's a toad ninja as its arms and its… head, it seems, appeared to be toad-like in appearance. He's wearing a what seems to be a white jumpsuit and his weapons are shurikens . There's also a 'V' on its chest that is like the mouth of a toad and it can give the impression of a grinning mouth.

"Alright, this will rock!" Yosuke said getting pumped up for battle.

"Hey, let me on the fun! Alright, let's see what I got! Demon summoning app!" Daichi pointed his phone at the direction of the demons, activated the summoning app,

_Flaaash!_

"Hueeeerrrhh-!"

"Hermes", as that is what is shown on the detailed information about Daichi's demon, is summoned. Its metallic as one can tell and it seems to have wings that are also metallic and it's wearing a winged helmet on its head, its face cannot be seen as a result.

"Whoa, cool! Awesome!" Daichi said astonished.

"Whoa, you guys are using those demons like professional pros…! Cuh-crazy! Anyway, I think I'll go cheer for you guys so, good luck!" Yuzuru said backing away.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!" Yosuke, Daichi and Hiro compelled their demons to attack.

"Huargh!"

"Hueeeerrghh-!"

"Huaaahh!" Izanagi, Hermes and Jiraiya hovered above and then…

_Slaaash, slaaash, slaaasshh-! _

They all performed moves that cannot be seen as their speed is that of something that can be said to be of a blink of an eye, and a lot of Kobolds were sliced or ripped to shreds.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

Some of the Kobolds were destroyed and now more of them are coming.

_Slaaashh-! _

Another one is sliced in half by Izanagi.

"Whoa, that's super impressive! Keep going!" Yuzuru was very astonished at the sight of being able to have that much power and command it. He cheered from behind the group.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Those guys… They… They defeated those demons." The people at stage also saw that and some were amazed while some were scared of the demons of the group.

"W-Wow, they defeated those demons…" The cosplaying girl said amazed and astonished at the sight of this battle. "It's like… It's like heroes have come and…" She seems to be daydreaming or being delusionary about what's going on here, thinking that Hiro and the rest are heroes who have come to save the day.

The battle wages on.

"Alright, we're on the roll, yeah!" Daichi cheered.

"Yeah, let's keep at it, YEAH!" Yosuke raised one clenched fist forward, compelling Jiraiya to attack from above.

"Huah!"

_Slaaashh-! _

Another demon is killed.

"Awesome! They're almost gone! Whoooooo! Keep it up!" Yuzuru continued cheering.

The cosplaying girl went down from the stage and ran to Yuzuru's side. "Uncle!"

"Hm? Oh, princess. Why are you here? There are still demons her—"

"Wowzers! Those guys are awesome! So there really are heroes in the world!" She said getting excited at watching this.

"…? Heroes? Hm, hey, yeah. Congratulations you guys, you're our heroes!" Yuzuru decided to call them as such to cheer them.

"Hey, get out of there! It's pretty dangerous here and—"

"Hey, Daichi, look out!" Yosuke exclaimed as one Kobold managed to approach Daichi while he's looking at the other direction.

"Wha—Wh-Whoa!" He's about to be hit by the club…!"

"Izanagi!" Hiro compelled his demon to cast a spell.

"Hmngh!"

_*Infinity*_

An impregnable barrier protected Daichi.

"Whoa, I'm… safe?"

"Daichi!" Io exclaimed coming to Daichi's aid. "Let me help you guys. Ah," She took a deep breath. "Demon summoning app! Go, Konohana Sakuya!"

_Flaashh-!_

"_Skaaaawwwkk-!" _

A pink demon is summoned. "Konohana Sakuya", as the name is shown on Io's phone, appears to be pink in all of its color with the exception of a few parts of its body and like Hermes, it has wings but this demon's wings are like fans that can be used to fly and at the same time, to conjure up air. And, to conjure up…

"_Skaaawwwkk-!"_

_***Maragidyne***_

_Ablaaaazzee, Ablaaazzee, Ablaaaazzee-! _

...It can conjure up flames using its wings.

"_Skaaaawwwkkk-!" _

It hovers beside Io.

"Wh-Whoa, Nitta-san, amazing." Daichi said amazed at Io's demon.

"Hey, turn around you idiot, things are not done yet!" Yosuke said to Daichi.

"R-Right."

"_Groooaaarr!"_

More Kobolds arrived.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

There are a lot of them. They're coming from the back, at the left side, at the right side… They're everywhere!

"""Guah!"""

The people onstage panicked as a result.

"Guah—U-Uncle!" The cosplaying girl panicked too.

"See? I told you to stay at the stage. Come on, princess, hurry up back there!" Yuzuru said urging her to return to the others.

"R-Right!" She said running back to the stage.

"I guess I should go too. Good luck you guys!" He said running towards the stage while waving at the group.

"Hey, you were just cheering us until now and you're going to turn your back on us!?" Daichi felt irritated at Yuzuru's cheering.

"Daichi, here they come!" Io informed him of the approaching Kobolds.

"Huh? Oh, crap." A lot of Kobolds have entered the concert hall.

"Great, there's a lot of them." Yosuke said backing away along with everyone else.

"_The time has come." _Izanagi said.

"Huh?" Hiro questioned what he meant.

"_Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within!" _It said turning to Hiro.

"…Alright." Hiro turned to the army of Kobolds that are approaching. He pointed his phone at them. "Ahhrrgh…" Blue glowing lights emanated around Hiro.

"""Huh?"""

Yosuke, Io and Daichi were astonished at that.

"Kageyama-kun?"

"""Ah. What…?"""

"That kid… What's he up to?"

"I don't know. He's up against a lot of them."

The crowd at the stage are also staring at him.

"Hm,"

"Hey, get out of there! It's dangerous!" Yuzuru and the cosplaying girl are among the crowd onstage.

"Ahh…" Hiro is remaining still.

"_Hmgnh!" _

_Flash!_

…Suddenly, Izanagi became white. His coat changed to white and most of his color have also changed into white. He's now back at his previous appearance when Hiro first summoned him. He's identified as "Izanagi-no-Okami" in this form as the detailed information is shown on Hiro's cell.

"_Izanagi," _Hiro formed an evil smile as he called Izanagi's name. _"get rid of them in one blow." _He said raising one hand forward, compelling Izanagi to oblige.

"_Hmuaagh!" _Izanagi pointed its double bladed sword towards the army of Kobolds. It started to rotate in a vertical manner, a surge of power is gathering… light is gathering.

"_Now, Ten Thousand Words of Truth!"_

"_Huaaagh!" _

_FLLAAAAAASSSHH-!_

_***BLAAAAAASSSSTTT-!***_

The power was unleashed, engulfing the entire area in a blinding light, and all of the Kobolds are annihilated.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

All of them disappeared into the light.

…From afar…

"Huh?" The JPs personnel are still investigating what happened at the subway and they saw a light coming from afar. The woman who questioned Hiro and the rest earlier is also here. "What is that?"

"Wha—That's…"

"Wha—Where is that light coming from?"

"That is…" The other woman earlier is also here.

"H-Hotsuin-san, that light…"

"…Take us there. It seems we found a lead to our investigation." She ordered of the JPs members.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Sako, we're going there." She said walking to Makoto Sako's side.

"B-But, the Chief said…"

"We found a new lead. I'm sure my brother would also ask us of the same thing. Fear not, I would take full responsibility." She said smirking evilly. Miyako Hotsuin seems to be very intrigued at the light that is slowly vanishing from sight. "Intriguing."

…Back at the concert hall…

The light vanished as well as Izanagi. The other demons are dismissed as well. Glowing yellow lights are hovering all over the area.

"Whoa, wow!"

""Wow!""

Yosuke, Io and Daichi admired the lights around.

The people onstage were also captivated at the lights that are hovering everywhere.

"Wow, pretty!" The cosplaying girl said.

"Huh, how very beautiful." Yuzuru said touching one and it disappeared. "Whoa."

"…Pretty." The cosplaying girl catched one on her palms and surprisingly, it didn't disappeared. "Ah." She admired the light's elegancy.

"Wow, this is cool." Yosuke and Daichi are admiring the lights everywhere.

"Hm, it's over." Hiro said. Then,

_flash!_

_flash!_

_flash! _

Spotlights shined upon Hiro, Daichi, Yosuke and Io.

"Gyah!" Both Yosuke and Daichi averted their eyes since the spotlights are blinding them. "What the…"

"What is that?" Both of them tried to see up ahead and they see the figure of a woman. It's that woman earlier.

"What the…" Hiro said approaching the figure but…

"We are the organization that answers to the government and are obliged to investigate anything related to geomagnetism and any criminal activities, Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department, also known as JPs. You four are under arrest!" Makoto Sako declared as JPs members approached the group and apprehended them.

"Huh? Wha—" Io has been handcuffed.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Hey, what's the big idea huh!?" Daichi and Yosuke tries to resist but they themselves have been handcuffed.

"…" Hiro cooperated and had his hands handcuffed as well.

"Huh? U-Uncle, what's going on?" The cosplaying girl asked Yuzuru.

"Hm, looks like we attracted some unwanted guests." Yuzuru said half joking.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
